Silly Love Songs
by BriannaMarley
Summary: Forced to deal with the unimaginable, the Cullen Family must face the impossible motion of events following a DUI accident. Will their family fall apart when they're put to the ultimate test? Rated: M due to the graphic nature of medical descriptions. All Human. Edward & Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm thankful Stephanie lets us practice and play.**

 **A/N:** If graphic medical descriptions are your trigger, probably avoid reading this story.

 **PST 17:42:45**

 **"** ETA fifteen minutes." A parametric hums into the radio affixed to his shoulder.

He works feverishly over a young brunette who had just been involved in a motor vehicle accident on the expressway by cause of a drunk driver.

Isabella Cullen was on her way home after a long day of editing with her publishing office, when the reckless choices of another motorist has just changed her life forever.

She had been excited as she drove home, eager to meet her husband after his shifted ended at Northwest Memorial Hospital. She couldn't wait to meet up with him back at their home, just twenty minutes away.

Bella's husband, the dexterous and newly named Chief of Neurology, Edward Cullen, had been working long hours lately. Becoming chief of his department at such a young age was an honor, but one that came with a price. The constant work load was taking a toll on the young lovers, though you would never know it. They never fought about their busy schedules, just mourned the time lost between them. Stolen kisses and whispered promises of a later time had loomed over the couple for months now as they had been readjusting into Edward's new hours.

Tonight however, marked their fifth wedding anniversary, and tonight, they would rekindle the flame that burned deeply between them. The two had arranged, and then rearranged their time to make this night - this weekend getaway - possible. Both dreamed of starting a family and both were determined to have their deepest hearts desires. Bella had put in the extra time on her latest book and the last in it's series of novels, so that she could take a small break from writing and focus on something she wanted more than anything else. A baby.

Not just any baby either, Edward's baby.

Edward was obsessed with the idea and as enthusiastic as ever. Whenever he and Bella had a spare five minutes to one another they touched and kissed. Eager and dedicated to keeping their love alive despite their hectic schedules, Edward and Bella's love could be defined by the pages of Corinthians 13. Ever patient and always kind, their love for each other came first and concord all.

Little did this couple know, that their faith and love would be put to the test on this night, the fifth anniversary of the day they shared their wedding vows. Devastation and fear would grip this family like never before. Their lives would be forever changed because of the poor judgment another man had used after a few drinks at a local bar. No one could've known that his choice to get behind the wheel of his 2007 Honda accord would become such an irrevocable mistake.

What starts out as a small chain of events, will eventually change the lives of one family eternally. Tyler Crowley's choice to get behind the wheel tonight would now shape the future of the entire Cullen family and put one man in a situation that had haunted the darkest place in his dreams.

 **PST 18:01:03**

By the time the ambulance pulls into the bay, an entire team of surgeons and nurses are waiting, ready to take over the efforts of the paramedics. There wasn't a single member of this trauma team that didn't have a job to do. It was their duty to treat and heal every patient that came through their doors and the woman being unloaded from the ambulance would receive the best care they could give her.

It was their job to fight for her life when she no longer had the strength to do so on her own. Bella Cullen was in capable hands as the paramedics traded her off to the doctors.

Through their effort, she could wither away, or thrive.

She was in their hands now.

"What have we got?" A graying middle aged doctor asks as the team approaches Bella's stretcher ready to take over.

The first thing that's noticed is the jagged cut off end of a rebar protruding from just below Bella's ribcage.

"Twenty-eight year old female, sustained multiple injuries to her upper and lower body, neck and head from a motor vehicle collision. Glasgow Coma is an eight, BP and pulse ox are dropping rapidly."

"She's tachycradic!" A nurse in salmon colored scrubs shouts to her team.

Doctor Gerandy pulls back a wad of sterile dressing surrounding the rebar. The blood soaked cotton had been being pressed down by a blue blood soaked officer's shirt. He quickly discards the garment that represents a piece of Washington State's finest and presses his finger tips into Bella's belly. "Abdomen's rigid," his eyes quickly examine the object impaling the woman.

Taking a quick look up to her face to catalog the injuries there, his eyes focus on her prone form. "We need to work quickly." The graying doctor states before going completely pale, for the first time since he's approached the paramedics a hint of recognition flashes in Doctor Gerandy's mind.

"Oh, God." A surgical nurse holding the paramedics notes gasps from the side of Bella's stretcher. As the good doctor continues to study Bella's face, he see the nurse's fingers shoot up and hover over her own mouth in horror. At a loss, she continues to gaze down at a woman that she knows, but hardly recognizes.

As Doctor Gerandy studies Bella's injuries his eyes land squarely on her heavily disfigured face. The flicker of recognition that had passed through his mind just second before is now like a flashing neon sign. He blinks, it's clear he's trying to convince himself that this can't possibly be the bright, beautiful woman that is married to one of his colleges.

However, as he looks to the hollow of her throat there is no longer any way to deny the truth. There, resting in the delicate dip of her throat he recognizes a symbol hanging around her neck. Spattered with drops of crimson and the dirty airbag grime, sits a small blue opaque cameo. The moment he makes out the lion etched into the charm, he knows.

"Do we have ID on this patient?" Doctor Gerandy asks as he pulls the chart from the horrified nurse's hands to hastily to examine the EMT's and Paramedic's findings.

"The officer on the scene identified her as Isabella Cullen. We also have her identification by her drivers license found inside her purse." A red haired Parametric hand pumping Bella's lungs with oxygen, squeezes down on the bag as he answers.

As the name slips from his lips and out into the open air, all life seems to still in the ambulance bay of the ER. The only sound that can be heard for a fraction of a second is the sound of air refilling the Non re-breather pressed over Bella's swollen mouth and nose.

"Who is the Nero consult?" Doctor Gerandy snaps into action, a look of fear passes though his eyes. He needs to be sure that Edward is not the one who has been paged. Edward should not find out about his wife's condition like this way.

"It's Doctor Wagner is on call sir." The nurse in salmon hospital scrubs answers, you can hear the relief in her voice as she reads the page details.

"Good, good." Doctor Gerandy replies offhandedly, far away in thought, although he seems relieved. However only just, as they continue swiftly into the hospital and down the hall into the elevator that is specially sanctioned to go straight to the OR. He trades looks at the staff around him. "Spread the word on the floor, this stays quiet until we can properly notify the Cullen's."

A murmur of agreement sounds among them and as they step on the elevator, two nurses head back into the emergency room to kindly ask the rest of their staff to keep quiet about what they've seen and heard.

You'd be surprised how quickly word travels through the hospital and they aren't taking any chances.

As the two nurses make their way back to the elevator to join the surgery in the OR, an erie silence strangles the morale of the ER nurses and doctors. Silently, they pray for Bella, Dr. Cullen's beautiful, sweet wife. They've seen accidents like these before, they come in and out of here all day long and the thought of Bella be counted among those tragedies...it's enough to sober everyone on the floor who knows of her.

They say that bad things always happen to good people, and tonight, truer words have never been spoken.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**PST 18:47:07**

It is only when they reach the operating room that they discover the extent of Bella's injuries and immediately get to work on her fragile, broken body. These doctors have their work cut out for them this evening and they won't stop until they are successful in saving Bella Cullen's life.

From behind the operating table doctor Gerandy peers up from behind his goggles at his surgical staff. They are all very much aware that every life that comes through these doors is precious and that the care they can administer is time sensitive. For the woman spread before their them, ready to receive their efforts, this has never been more true or hit closer to home.

The damage caused by the now removed rebar to her internal organs is extensive. The team of surgeons directs the staff around Bella's small mangled form with poking and prodding. There are multiple injuries and as they are ticked off by the surgeons, a nurse in the corner is furiously typing them into the tablet she carries with her like a lifeline.

Quickly, a deep rooted tension builds within the room.

As her injuries are cataloged, the doctors observe the most critical and time sensitive. These are the injuries that need to be tended to more quickly than the others. The most important being to her face and skull.

However, there are so many that it seems too difficult to distinguish which is more important or life threatening than the other. This is where years of experience come into play. Where Dr. Gerandy's gut reactions are marked as failures or miracles.

As the staff treats and drains Bella's collapsed lung, another small group is working on setting her broken femur into a splint; she is fortunate enough that the break had not severed her femoral artery.

At least she was able to dodge one bullet in this mess.

Apart from those, her shoulder has been dislocated and her right arm broken in two places. She's ascertained multiple cuts, abrasions, and lacerations from both the impact and the rescuing first responders of the fire crew who cut her helpless form from the wreak.

Her external injuries look much worse than they are potentially, and in the long run, those can be treated with time. Her internal injuries however, are an entirely different story.

Doctor Gerandy knows that a rigidness of abdomen can only mean one thing, despite the that she's bleeding out. That's the least of their problems, because her face is beginning to swell at an alarming rate and that fact alone is stirring the panic within him.

They are still waiting on their neurological consult to appear with the CAT scan results. The films should be in the hands of Dr. Wagner by now. Unfortunately, he has yet to show his face.

The obvious signs of swelling in her head and face and now more predominant. would like to know now, if they need to operate to relieve the pressure building around her brain. Time is precious and as he stares down at Bella, he grows frustrated and angry. There is no time to lose here. The longer they wait, the potential brain injuries Bella may have sustained can grow into much larger problems. If they don't relieve the swelling near her brain, things will get much worse for her.

"Where the _fuck_ is Wagner!" Dr. Gerandy growls.

Looking around at his staff, they blink at him in a sudden shock.

Dr. Gerandy _never_ curses.

"I'll have him paged again." A mousy nurse with curly brown hair that spills from the sides of her surgical cap answers. Before she steps toward the phone in the operating room, Dr. Gerandy speaks up.

"While you're at it," Dr. Gerandy voice rumbles in rage. "Have them page me someone else, too. I will not lose Isabella Cullen on my table because that jackass can't answer a fucking page!"

The room is silent as the tension within it builds.

"I need to open her up." Dr. Gerandy decides after a tick of the clock, his eyes flicking up to the surgeon standing across the table offering his assistance.

A nurse on his right steps in and slathers Bella's chest and belly with a sticky orange solution, before she reaches over and punches a thick plastic tube into the side of Bella chest, directly under her armpit. The second it's in, a steady suction of blood and mucus rattle down the tube and into a clear bag that gathers it.

As doctor Gerandy makes the first incision into Bella's abdomen, his eyes never leave his work. By the time his team has placed in the spreader bar, clamped her arteries, and pushed and tucked her major organs carefully away, they begin their efforts to save Bella.

Doctor Gerandy reaches in and clamps off Bella's damaged spleen, before making a few cuts into her soft tissue. The damaged organ easily gives and then a flow of blood fills her chest cavity. Realizing the problem, Dr. Gerandy quickly searches for the bleed.

"She's loosing too much blood," he murmurs, as a scrub nurse leans forward and dabs his forehead with gauze to remove some sweat.

Doctor Gerandy is frustrated, but calm and cool. He's been a trauma surgeon for eighteen years. No one in this hospital is a match for his skill, a side from the Chief of Resident's, Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Order up two more bags of-" Doctor Gerandy glances sidelong at the charts laying out for him at his far right. "Shit! She's AB neg, call down to the lab and have them push up two units ahead!" He barks.

AB negative is a rare blood type. Only one percent of the population carries the blood type. Although Bella can receive a transfusion of Negative O, (which is in plenty of stock, considering O is considered a universal blood type). However, Doctor Gerandy is not taking any chances. If the hospital has AB negative in stock, Bella will get every last drop that they have. Right now, in this hospital, Bella is his number one priority.

He knows it will be a miracle if she survives this.

As he works, he starts to think of the Cullen's and how they will react to the news of Bella accident. The absolute last thing he needs in one of the Cullen men barging into his OR.

After a moment of nips, tugs, and sutures, Doctor Gerandy peers up from his work for only a moment. " Janet," he shifts his eyes to his head nurse who is stationed at Bella's head. She is focused intently on Bella, stoking her hair gently and whispering encouraging praise. She's so focused, she hardly hears the doctor address her. "Janet," He tries again. Janet is poised next to the anesthesiologist who is keeping Bella sedated and comfortable. At the second sound of the doctors voice, he gives Janet a gentle nudge. When Doctor Gerandy finally has her attention, he begins to speak softly.

"I need you to discreetly walk down to both Edward's and Carlisle's offices, see if either of them are still in the building."

"Yes, sir." Janet mutters politely.

"And Janet," he calls to her as she goes, now focused solely on the open chest cavity in front of him. "I want a security detailed staged in front of these doors. No one besides the surgical staff is admitted in here."

Turning to meet his eye, she nods. "Yes, sir."

Before she steps away from Bella, she affectionally touches what used to resemble the apple of her cheek, but is now too swelled and bruised to identify. "Stay with us, sweetheart." She whispers, and then turns toward the door, where she strips off her blood spattered surgical gown and gloves.

Before she steps into the hallway outside of the OR, she can already see Chief Carlisle Cullen just down the hall. When she sees his face, clear of all worry and unease, she knows that he hasn't been alerted to his daughter-in-law's accident, or her current condition. She watches as he smiles at a nervous staffer as she practically flees from him.

Carlisle seems oblivious, as this behavior is normal among his staff; especially the younger, newer nurses. Carlisle is devilishly handsome and equally charming. Though he never strays from his wife, he was well known for his friendly flirtatious behavior. All the girls ate up his attention and all the men looked up to him. Not because he was such a ladies man, but because he was an amazing physician and a wonderful colleague to work beside.

Janet feels frozen as she watches Carlisle approach the surgical board. She wonders what will happen the moment he sees _Cullen, I_ scribbled in the space for trauma #3.

Quickly, she hatches a plan in which she hopes to distract him. Unfortunately, she's too late.

It's then, everything seems to happen all at once, because it's just to late for anything Janet could possibly carry out. These events are in motion, and like an out of control freight train, there's just no stopping them now.

Faster than she thought it could happen; Carlisle is glancing across the dry erase board, reading the patient's names, surgery, and surgical teams.

The elevator behind him opens up to reveal a disheveled and panicked Doctor Wagner, clutching a set of films.

Then, behind her, all of the machines have sounded in alarm. Bella's blood pressure has just bottomed out. She's gone into cardiac arrest, and the rules of the game have officially changed.

Doctor Gerandy knows that now to save her life, they'll need to crack her sternum and break her ribs. Her most vital organ will be as his mercy as he fights to keep her alive.

It only takes Janet a moment to spring into action. She whirls back into the OR, grabs the phone and asks that security be sent up immediately. Next, she turns to Doctor Gerandy to alert him that Carlisle Cullen is on the surgical floor and that Dr. Wagner is just at the end of the hall.

All eyes are on her.

"Keep him out of this OR until security can get here." Gerandy snaps, his eyes never leaving Bella's vulnerability as he works feverishly.

With a heavy breath, she turns from the OR just in time to see Wagner running a full court press up the hall and past Carlisle. When he gets to the doors he slips past her and rushes into the room to scrub in and join the team helping Bella fight for her life.

For Janet, it feels like time stops as she watches Chief Cullen turn to the white erase board in question. Obviously, he knows that Doctor Wagner runs for no one.

Then, it' like lightning.

Stunning, sharp, and bright.

Carlisle Cullen has found the name under trauma #3 and Janet has never see him so pale in the fifteen years that's she's known him. It takes him a moment, but when he does recover, he's breaking into a sprint up the hall towards her.

With a heavy heart and squared shoulders, she steps out from the sliding doors and takes a deep breath.

When Janet readied herself for her shift earlier this afternoon, she hadn't been prepared for what awaited her at Northwest Memorial on this night. She'd had no idea of the grueling night that was set before her, and she was definitely not prepared to have to prevent Carlisle Cullen from coming into this OR.

But she will, even if it costs her a place as an employee here at Northwest Memorial.


	3. Chapter 3

**PST 17:54:07**

Just a few miles away, Edward beats his hands against the steering wheel of his Volvo.

He hates traffic. He's been trapped in the same spot for the last twenty-five minutes and now, he's running late home to his wife.

"Son of a bitch." He hisses under his breath as he glares ahead at the traffic stretched out before him.

Squirming in the drivers seat, he shifts this way and that trying to get a look at the cause for the congestion up ahead. Cursing, when he can't get a good look, he picks up his phone to call Bella.

It rings the standard six times, before going straight to her voice mail. When he hears his wife's sweet voice, all he can do is smile. He can still remember the day she created the greeting with perfect clarity.

She was wrapped in his arms on their sofa, as she giggled to her callers to leave a brief message after the tone. When she had complained of the need to re-record, Edward had protested. He had tickled her just to relish in the sounds of her laughter, knowing that when he called her cell and got her voicemail, it would elate him. Her laughter was a sound he couldn't live without and he found on long nights when he missed her voice and touch, calling her number and listening to the message lifted his spirits and got him through his shifts.

Bella is the light in his life. She'd brought him love in a time when he had needed it most in his life. The day she stumbled into his life that day at the coffee shop around the corner from the hospital, soaked from the rain and looking utterly beautiful as her makeup streaked and her hair hung limply around her heart shaped face was the day he turned his life around. It had been the first day of his senior shadowing at the hospital. They were seventeen and eighteen and it was love at first sight for each of them.

Without her, he was a shell of a man and he knew it.

She had been so supportive of him when he received his promotion at the hospital. He knew she was weary of the long hours and the extend amount of time he would spend from her, but she'd reassured him. Bella had wanted Edward to be successful, and nothing made her prouder than to see the man she'd fallen in love with as a young woman, saving lives and making a difference in their community.

 _"The people of Seattle need you, Edward."_ Bella had told him one night, when he was having doubts about where his career in medicine was headed. _"A talent like yours would be a shame to waste."_ She had praised. " _You're one of the top Neuro-surgeon's in the country. We have plenty of time to start our family, Edward."_ A wistful smile had touched her lips as she leaned forward to capture a kiss against his temple. _"I'm not going anywhere."_

Bella had meant those words when she'd spoken them last year. Unfortunately, we couldn't always be in control of what life had in store for us.

Edward growled in frustration just before Bella asked him to leave her a brief message after the tone. If he hadn't known any better, he thought Bella might be avoiding him. No doubt she was angry or upset that he was late for their date night, perhaps thinking he might have been called away to the hospital for an emergency.

They had been planning this night for weeks. Both of them had been working so hard to settle up their affairs and set aside some real time with each other. Through their efforts, both had sacrificed and overworked themselves.

The last few days had been hell on them both, too. They'd seen very little of each other, having only spent the comfort of each other arms for the first few moments in the dawn. As Edward trudged in at six a.m from his double shifts to crawl into the comfort of their bed, Bella's alarm was sounding off to start her day. The gentle touches of her hands and the soft feel of her lips had lulled him off to sleep after his long hours at the hospital. Despite his exhaustion, he'd always found the energy for Bella's playful mood in the mornings, whether it be slow and sweet lovemaking or lusty energized sex. Even though Bella had trudged off reluctantly afterward, she did it with a smile, knowing then that in just a few short days they would have all the time they would need to themselves to reconnect and explore each other properly.

"Bella, love," Edward rasped into his blackberry. "I'm running a little behind, I'm sorry."

Edward growled with frustration then, his aggravation spiking as he thought of what she must be thinking. All too often he would have to call her and tell her that he had an emergency at work and he would make it home when he could. Usually, that wouldn't be until Bella had fallen asleep waiting up for him. Although she never held it against him, he could tell that it always hurt her non-the-less when he had to break their plans, and today he wanted her to know that wasn't the case. "I'm trapped on the expressway," he growled out the words with frustration. "I'll be there as soon as this traffic lets up, love." Edward promised. "I love you, baby."

Just as Edward hung up the phone, a series of sirens scream from behind him. Glancing in his rearview mirror, he sees the firetruck rushing it's way up the breakdown lane.

"Fuck." He hisses.

There must have been an accident. As is confirming his thoughts, an ALS truck races up behind the first responders in the firetruck, lights blazing and sirens blaring. It was then that Edward could see the faint cloud of black smoke coming from up ahead. It was also in that moment, that Edward remembered his Hippocratic Oath as a doctor.

 ** _"...I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings..."_**

Despite the slightest hesitation he felt, he remembered his duty to his profession and fellow man. Bella would understand why he was running a little behind.

 _They had the entire weekend_. He reasoned with himself.

If he was lucky, this would only take few hours of his time, and perhaps his obligation would be relieved by a colleague once they reached the hospital.

Edward could only hope this would go quickly. Nothing was more important to him than his wife, and he couldn't wait to make his way to her tonight. With a heavy heart, Edward slipped from the drivers seat of the Volvo and stepped onto the road. Slamming his car door, he took his first step toward an accident scene that would undoubtedly bring him to his knees.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This story is complete and I will be posting several chapters at a time until it's all up. There is also a sequel to this story that I will be posting after the completed posting of this one. I understand some of you guys are upset with me for being on hiatus and not completing MOMH and WYLE and I get that... but I do also post these works for your FREE enjoyment and I don't have to do that. Just understand that I have a life like the rest of you and it gets in the way... but I love writing, getting my stories out for you to enjoy, and I've missed this community so much. You don't have to leave an annon review, feel free to sign in and give me your criticism and feedback. I'm certainly not going to begrudge you or get into a war with you via messenger.

With that said, I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed working it all out and writing it.

 **PST: 18:56:09**

"Step aside, Janet." Carlisle demanded through gritted teeth as he came to a halt in front of the operating room doors. Janet, despite her petite form, was like a brick wall effectively blocking his path.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Janet meant her apology. She could see the uncertainty and fear in his eyes as he peered past her through the windows to the OR. He made a move to brush past her, determined to get to the woman who had grown to be a cornerstone in his family, but Janet threw her arms out against the frame and blocked him at every turn.

With her hands held up and her eyes pleading she practically begged her old friend.

"Carlisle, you and I both know you shouldn't go in there. Don't risk Bella's chances by acting irrational, she's in good hands." She pleaded.

When Carlisle had first met Bella, like Edward, he'd immediately fallen in love with her. She quickly became another daughter to him and despite the harmless teenage trouble Alice had give him grey hairs with, Bella brought with her a gentle soul. One that always calmed his nerves and filled his heart with pride. She was a godsend to his family, bringing light and love to his youngest son when he'd needed it most. He owed Isabella Cullen the moon and the stars.

Nothing would keep him from getting in this room.

However, Carlisle Cullen was not a stupid man. He understood the stakes and he knew the last thing his staff needed was another stressor factor thrown in to the equation. He also knew it was only a matter of time before his son found out what had happened to his beautiful wife, and when he arrived back at the hospital to face this nightmare, Carlisle was going to have all the details Edward would need to keep him calm and away from this room.

"Janet," Doctor Cullen breathed softly, his eyes focused on the window before him. "I am calm and level headed." He promised. "All I'm going to do is step through this door and have a conversation with Doctor Gerandy. I will not interfere in any way. I'm going to have my hands full when Edward gets here and I need to be prepared. What ever's happening in that room, it's a priority that I know, for the sake of my family."

Hesitantly, Janet stood stalk still, staring into the pleading eyes of a man she'd become great friends with over the years. They'd been through it all together in this hospital, and Janet knew this would be the worst of it all.

"Okay." Janet looks him squarely in the eyes. "You can stay at the door, but if you take one step toward that table or get out of hand, I'm going to have Crowley and Yorkie throw your ass out of here." Janet pokes her thumb at the two men now running up the hall toward the operating room.

"Fair enough." Carlisle allows the smallest smile touch his eyes before it vanishes.

With a determined step, Carlisle slides the door aside and steps inside the surgical scrub room. Approaching the sink, he quickly discards his consultation coat and scrubs in. In under a minute he snaps the paper booties over his cogs and Janet helps him dawn a surgical gown. Grabbing a mask off the wall, he holds it over his face and steps into the room with Janet hot on his tail.

The moment he's in the room, he realizes how serious the situation is. His staff is hard at work as the equipment alarms blaze their warnings. For a split second Doctor Gerandy glances up, meeting Carlisle's eyes from across the room.

"You shouldn't be in here, Carlisle." Doctor Gerandy tells him calmly from the table, his gloves are cover in blood, buried deep in Bella's chest cavity.

In his twenty-two years of practicing medicine, Carlisle has never become lightheaded, or been so effected by the sight of a surgery. Unable to control himself, he staggers back slightly. Luckily, Janet is there to support him so he doesn't stumble into a nasty fall. Tears brim to his eyes as he looks on to his beloved daughter-in-law, exposed in a way he never thought he'd have to see her.

"I just want an update on her condition." Carlisle replies hoarsely as tears break over his eyes and slide down his cheeks into the cotton mask he holds to his face.

"Why don't you let us work?" Gerandy tell him gently, never letting his eyes leave the task at hand and never stopping the work of his hands. Quick and efficient.

From beside him, Doctor Wagner works feverishly to relieve the pressure building around Bella's brain.

"I'm going to do that." Carlisle says seriously. "I just want something to be able to tell Edward. You and I both know if I don't have something, no force on Earth will keep him from this room."

Doctor Gerandy looks up from Bella's chest cavity and meets Carlisle's eyes.

"She's in bad shape." He answers begrudgingly. "So far, I've already had to remove her spleen. Her pancreas and gallbladder are in bad shape. She has multiple broken ribs, and a collapsed lung caused by a rebar that went clean through her. Bella's right leg is wrapped and splinted as a result of a broken femur and tibia. I haven't finished in here," Doctor Gerandy gestures to Bella's chest cavity, not trying to sound cold toward his friend, but needing him to understand, he doesn't have time for this. "And she's crashed twice since I've had her up here. I've went ahead and fractured her sternum to give me access to her heart. I've paged Thompson, and Wagner here is working on draining pressure from her brain."

Alarms sound throughout the room suddenly as Bella's blood pressure takes a nose dive to dangerous levels again.

"Carlisle, we have our work cut out for us in here. I'll come to you when I have everything under control. For now, let us help Bella."

The two men stare at each other, seeming to take great care in their thoughts.

"Okay." The weight on Carlisle's shoulders is suddenly to heavy to bear. His words are choked, his breath ragged as the enormity of the situation crushes him.

As he turns, Doctor Gerandy goes back to work fighting for Bella Cullen's life.

Before he leaves the room, Doctor Gerandy calls after him. "Carlisle, I don't care if you need to lock him the psychiatric wing in a straight jacket. You keep Edward away from my OR." He says seriously. "Are we clear?"

He can only nod as tears flood his eyes.

"Go call the family Carlisle. Bella is going to need the family's support if she's going to get through this." His eyes frost with determination. "And I won't stop until she's through the storm and on the road to recovery."

With his final word, Doctor Gerandy dives back into focus, nipping and tucking, suturing and slicing.

He will not lose Bella Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**PST: 17:59:01**

As Edward approaches the scene of the accident, he comes face to face with a throng of law enforcement and first responders.

"Sir, retreat to your car." A big burly state trooper approaches him with arms crossed and a set jaw.

"I'm a doctor," Edward holds out his credentials. "Is anyone at the scene injured?" Edward glances around and finds what resembles a little black car, annihilated beyond recognition and confirming his question. There was no way someone walked away from that car with massive injuries he notes.

"One woman was already taken to the hospital in critical condition. The driver of the eighteen wheeler has a broken wrist and some bruised ribs. The other motorist is sitting on median guardrail over here. He's been complaining his arm is bothering him," The officer scowls and turns to look at the greasy blond sitting on the guardrail just a few feet away. Edward takes a moment to study him from afar and he takes note that he seems to be nursing what looks like could be a broken arm, a busted up face and what appeared to be a bad hangover. "And of a broken face.." the office's smirk is short lived. "One of the other officer's is about to give him an SFST."

"He's drunk?" Edward hisses incredulously.

"Drunk?" Rebuts sarcastically. "That's putting it mildly, Doctor." He finishes with an eye roll.

As Edward's eyes continue to scan the highway, he makes note of the flat bed eighteen wheeler that seems to be hauling a variety of construction equipment. Edward notices the road littered with long metal rods and glass. As he continues to scan the area, his eyes fall on the ditch on the side of the road and come to rest on an overturned truck in the grassy incline just beyond the edge of the road. From here, it's hard to make out anything, but the truck looks in relatively good shape considering what's left of the other car.

Edward shakes his head in disgust and frustration. He despises treating patients that are under the influence. Especially one who has obviously walked away with mild injuries while the other person is most likely barely holding onto their life.

"Lucky bastard." Edward growls as he stares at the tow truck backing up to retrieve the asshole's truck from the ditch.

The officer follow's his gaze to the truck. "Yea, that suckers a tank. I was surprised the woman had the injuries she did." He frowns. "His car looks like a child's toy after a tantrum." The big cop gestures to the mangled metal frame.

It's at that moment that a dark cloud looms over Edward Cullen.

"A woman was the driver of the truck?" His eyes swing to the red tailgate, his voice is suddenly strangled, fearful.

 _It couldn't be. This wasn't happening to him. It wasn't possible._

Something snaps within him, something willing him to take the needed steps forward to confirm that a nightmare that had been firmly planted in the back of his mind wasn't coming to fruition. With every step that brings him closer, his chest swells with what can only be compared to staggering dread.

Just as the tow truck lifts the mess of an overturned old red chevy from the ditch, Edward hears his brother-in-law Jasper's shocked, disbelieving voice.

" _Edward_?" Edward turns to his brother, his friend, and sees the dread and devastation in his eyes.

And he knows.

"No," Edward begins shaking his head as if in denial a look of total devastation and horror coming across his own face.

As if confronting a wild animal, Jasper slowly approaches his brother-in-law with hands raised and his steps cautious. Edward takes in Jaspers haggard appearance, examining his normally immaculately pressed patrol uniform, which is now wrinkled and missing his button down shirt, leaving only his white T-shirt which is stained with crimson.

 _Blood._

"No." Edward growls, enraged and suddenly stricken with overwhelming grief. " _NO_." his word hisses.

His world is spinning, but in a split second it comes to a halt. Every single fiber of his being is suddenly focused on the greasy blond man sitting on the guardrail.

Like a predator, Edward's eyes lock his unknowing prey.

"Edward," Jasper warns, glancing to where Edward's focused first, and then taking a step further toward him. "Listen to me," but Edward is _not_ listening.

"Where is _she_?" He snarls referring to his beautiful wife, his rock, his life. His voice barely sounds human, for Jasper there isn't a question to whom he is referring.

With compassion in his eyes, he holds his hands up to his brother before glancing at his partner for some assistance.

"They left with her several minutes ago." Jasper confirms calmly.

"Was she all right?" Edward twitches with rage, his question slicing through his gritted teeth. You can tell by the tone of his voice he knows that she is anything but.

Edward's voice is low, too low, and too dangerous for Jaspers liking. He takes note that Edward's eyes never leave the unlucky soul sitting on the guardrail.

"Edward," Jasper is pleading suddenly, his eyes begging his brother not to make the foolish mistake that he knows is rolling around in his mind. While he couldn't agree more that the drunk isn't deserving of the ass kicking Edward fully deserves to give him, it's still not ethical for either of them to act on, even if we were talking about Bella.

Edward's eyes still never leave the man on the guardrail as he snarls, completely enraged toward his brother.

" _WAS SHE ALL RIGHT_!" Little bits of spittle fly from his mouth as his full rage is unleashed and in that moment Jasper realizes that there is nothing on this Earth that would stop this motion of events from unfolding. Sadly, Jasper can't confirm nor deny whether Bella is fine or not, as the last few moments of his memory with her will haunt him for the rest of his life, he visibly shudders in distress at just the thought of the memory Edward realizes Jasper must be reliving that very moment.

 _"Jasper," Bella had gasped as she'd struggled to force the words out with her shallow breath. "Jas-per, tell Ed- I love him. Always love him. Please, tell him... tell him everything will...be okay..."_

 _Shhh he'd told her, pleaded. "Don't try to speak, just keep your eyes on me."_

When Jasper doesn't answer Edward verbally, a strangled sound vibrates from Edward's chest as both of his hands claw at his copper hair. Then, he is moving, faster than an olympic medalist, Edward has broken into a full run toward the man who has just shattered his world. Snapping out of it, Jasper tries to grab at Edward but Edward is too fast for him.

Within a nano second, Edward is on the man.

The entire scene explodes in activity as the stunned rescue workers recover their shock and surprise and leap into action, quickly trying to separate the men. They are not successfully able to get them completely apart before Edward can pound the man's nose so far into his face. When they pull Edward away the man doesn't look like a man anymore. He's bloodied, broken and screaming in drunken agony, covered in his own blood, he sputters and chokes as he cowers behind the firefighters that have separated the men, or rather, separated Edward from the greasy blond.

"Jesus, Whitlock!" The big burly officer hisses from behind Edward as he struggles to firmly hold him firmly in place. Edward is still fighting to get away and at the man. The officer is practically breaking his neck with the strength of the headlock he trying to keep him in. "Who is this guy!" He shouts to his partner making his way over to help get Edward restrained.

Jasper frowns deeply at his partner before scrubbing a hand over his face. "Emmett, this is my brother-in-law Edward. He's Bella's husband."

.

.

.

.

A/N: Still with me? How many of you have ever imagined getting your hands on someone who's done you wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** There seems to have been some technical issue with the upload. Hopefully this one is better and easier to read!

It only takes Alice Whitlock seventeen minutes to make the twenty-four minute drive to the hospital and when she arrives, she rushes into the hospital like a torpedo. She's tiny and she can maneuver through a crowd like no ones business, but her parents had always instilled the utmost manners and respect in her. Despite her being teased her whole life for her size and her spunky energy, she'd never cared and always remained kind and courteous to everyone she encountered. Alice didn't have a mean or unkind bone in her body...

Today was different though, today she was living hell on Earth as she tore her way through a small group of visitors moving much to slow for her eager body. They were making their way through the hospital lobby to their various destinations and were oblivious of her desperation and distress. Rushing, she pushes and shoves her way around small groups of people moving about their lives. She only shouts a half hearted apology over her shoulder as she speeds toward the elevator bank, pausing to mash the button to call the elevator before exasperatingly giving up after only a few seconds of waiting before launching herself at the doorway for the fire exit stairwell.

Tearing the door open, she races forward taking the stairs two at a time, despite the protest of her slight frame and the inability of her legs to stretch the way she needs them to. Still, there's no wasted time as she zips up the staircases towards her destination almost effortlessly. With her cellphone clutched in her shaking hand, she makes it up five flights of stairs to the administrative wing of the hospital, just adjacent to the surgical floor.

"Dad!" She begins screaming frantically, still hysterical from the phone call she'd gotten from her husband just a half an hour before. When she'd answered on the second ring, she'd already known something was wrong before he'd even spoken. In the six years her and Jasper had been together, he had never called her while on duty. His well practiced work ethic always came first when he was protecting and serving the fine state of Washington. He took his lunch break at the same time every day and he always called her halfway between to check on her if she hadn't sent him a message or left a voicemail. Always the worrier, but practical and disciplined. Jasper would never call her the way he had unless something was wrong and before she'd even answered the phone, she'd felt something shift within her. Like always, Alice had a knack for premonitions and this particular instance had been no different for her.

As she storms down the hall in her Manolo Blahnik, a heel snaps under the force of her haste. Alice stumbles, but recovers and never really stops moving. She a woman on a mission, her goal: to reach her father's office. Not caring that the administrative staff busy working have all stopped what they're doing to watch her. When she reaches her father's office, she hardly notices that his secretary Shelly Cope is nowhere to be seen.

"Dad!" She screams again, before bursting through the door unannounced where she finds her father and mother. She can tell her father had been trying to get to the door, but that it was difficult for him to do so as he made every effort to consoling her inconsolable mother. At the sight of her parents, the dam bursts and tears begin to pour down Alice's face. From her fathers expression and her mothers trembling form, she knows this is far worse than how Jasper had lightly described the situation to her over the phone. She realizes that he must have been trying to break the tragedy to her gently, but now she knows the truth of it all just by the expression on her fathers face.

When she had first come here to tell her father the important detail that she knew, she hadn't intended on her mother finding out the news in the same way. At the sight of her grief stricken mother and father, she's knows that even though she doesn't want to betray Bella's confidence, she doesn't have a choice, nor does she have the time to waste.

""Dad!" Her hysterical tone pitches higher. "Dad, Bella's pregnant!"

Everything in the room seems to freeze in time as Carlisle takes in what his daughter is telling him.""Are you sure?" He asks calmly, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder as if his touch will soother her hysterical and trembling form. He wants to remain strong, but he knows that with this news from his daughter, all the color that had been left in his paling face is now completely gone.

"Yes." Alice answers in a shaking voice. Absentmindedly dashing the back of her hand under her eyes as she tries to calm herself. She unconsciously leans into her father, desperately craving his level headed support. He's always been such a warm and reassuring rock for her throughout her life. There was nothing her dad couldn't fix. God she wanted him to fix this now more than anything she'd ever wanted. "She came over before she went into Tate this morning and took four different pregnancy tests in my bathroom! Dad, they were all positive." Alice is trembling as she grabs at her father for support, desperate for him to quell her fears and take this pain away. "Daddy, do something!" she pleads.

Springing to action, Carlisle snatches the phone off his desk and punches in the six digit code to ring the phone in OR #3. While he waits for someone to answer, he looks to his daughter, now wrapped in his wife's arms as they both sob openly. "Did she tell you when her last menstrual cycle was?" Carlisle asks, scribbling furiously on a small note pad as he waits for someone to pick up.

"Alice's brow furrows in concentration as she tries to recall her conversation with Bella this morning. "She wasn't sure, she's either 22 or 52 days late. Not that I want to share this with you, but her periods have been kinda weird for the last few months since she came off the pill and she started trying to get pregnant."

Esme wipes her eyes and they immediately well up again, a small smile touching the corner of her mouth at the little piece of information. "I didn't know they were trying?" She asks in a broken voice, a new agony overwhelming her already troubled emotions. Alice nods her head as another tear slips down her cheek. "Bella wanted to surprise Edward, he think's she's still on her pill. That's why she'd been working so hard on her final installment of Midnight Sun. She was going to take a break from writing and focus on getting pregnant." The tears are spilling down Alice's face as she explains things to her parents. "She's been dying to make Edward a daddy." Her voice cracks and she breaks down again. Overwhelmed for what her best friend and the suffering she knows Bella will have to endure.

From his desk, Carlisle smiles sadly, thinking of the memory of Bella coming to him for advice just a few weeks ago. She'd been so nervous and shy the day she'd come into the hospital those months ago asking how she should go about coming off her pill. He remembers her sitting with him in this very office discussing her options. He remembers the blush that had radiated her cheeks in embarrassment when she had asked him questions about intercourse and fertility. She was so sweet and shy yet passionate and open all at once. There wasn't anyone like her, Bella was incredibly special.

A tear drips down his chin when he thinks about Bella's request of him to not mention their conversation to Edward. She had wanted to surprise him, had she achieved pregnancy. She was so dear to him, to all of his family. Like his own children, Bella had a special place in his heart. Beautiful and strong, she was a perfect match for his son and he had been so thrilled at how influential she had always been with Edward. Like a driving force, an Angel. Yes, Bella was such a special addition to their family, he couldn't even think of their lives without her. He wouldn't. Couldn't.

A second later, the circulator nurse answers his call. "Doctor Cullen," Nurse Leah answers in a dry voice. "Doctor Gerandy would like me to remind-"

"Leah," Carlisle interrupts her, leaving no room for nonsense or pleasantries. "Bella is pregnant. Roughly at the end of the embryonic period. I'm paging Doctor Weber to your OR." Carlisle tells her matter of factly. Leah seems to be stupefied as he hangs on line for her response. Growing impatient with her, he shouts into the receiver. "Leah!" Carlisle barks, his normal calm and level headed demeanor has taken a backseat for the time being. "Did you here me? I want the necessary tests preformed to determine the baby's exact gestation. Is that understood? You tell Gerandy I said that he needs to proceed with caution."

"Y-yes, sir." She seems to snap out of it. "I'll inform Doctor Gerandy right away."

"Without waiting for another response, Carlisle slams the phone down in the receiver before hunting his rolodex for Angela Weber's personal cellphone number. When he finds it, he quickly dials on his own cellphone, so that she'll know it's him and not just the hospital calling her for a consultation. If they need a miracle, Angela might be their only hope. .

.

.

.

.  
A/N: Still ok? I know, angsty AF! Hope you're enjoying it though!


End file.
